La aventura de los idiotas Joui en busca de dulces
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Los cuatro Joui intentan celebrar Halloween, ¿Lograrán salir de casa con vida?


Hola ^^ esta es una pequeña historia que escribí en un rato y aunque creo que no es muy buena, espero que os guste igualmente

* * *

 **La aventura de los idiotas Joui en busca de dulces.**

 **Capítulo único**

 _¿Trick or Treat?_

Era un día mágico, el único día del año en el que los monstruos eran celebrados y llevar ropa llena de sangre no era una razón para llamar al shinsengumi. En esta extraña celebración, cuatro amigos habían decidido celebrar juntos.

\- Prometiste comprarme Yakult para un año - recordó Takasugi de mal humor

\- Yo no dije tal locura - se quejó Gintoki

\- Dejemos de hablar de lo que pueda haber dicho con una peluca plateada y un cuchillo frente a una tarta o no - añadió Katsura intentando calmar a sus amigos

\- ¿Otra vez suplantaste mi identidad? - gritó Gintoki enfadado - ¿Por qué no pagas el alquiler por mí? -

\- Si me das el dinero - añadió Katsura

\- AHAHAHA - comenzó a reír Sakamoto a carcajadas

\- ¿Y al idiota quien lo invitó? - preguntó Shiroyasha

\- Mutsu me abandonó en la tierra - explicó Sakamoto con una gran sonrisa

\- Y nos deja el problema a nosotros - se quejó Gintoki mientras Katsura y Takasugi le daban la razón

\- Es halloween, si lo asesinamos nadie pensará que es real - propuso Takasugi

\- Es una buena idea, pero me debe dinero y quiero que me lo devuelva primero - explicó Katsura

\- Entonces no podemos matarlo por ahora - añadió Gintoki decepcionado

\- ¿Habláis de la fiesta? - preguntó Sakamoto ilusionado

Los tres hombres suspiraron y Katsura puso una mano en el hombro del confundido Sakamoto.

\- Págame cuanto antes - ordenó el de cabellos largos

Sakamoto no comprendió nada, pero teniendo en cuenta el loco grupo que eran, tampoco esperaba entender, por lo que siguió la corriente.

Muchos se preguntarían cual sería la razón para que los jóvenes se reuniesen en tal día. Esa era una respuesta fácil, el amante de los dulces, también conocido como Gintoki, deseaba aprovecharse de la extraña tradición y con ello poder comer tanto dulce como quería.

¿El único problema? Kagura se había ido a pasar el día con Shoyo y un adulto solo pidiendo dulces casa por casa no estaba bien visto. Al vago samurái de cabellos plateados nunca le importó lo que los demás pensasen sobre él, pero temía quedarse sin sus amados dulces y eso era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesto a tomar.

Por eso mismo buscó la ayuda de personas igual o más locas que estuviesen dispuestos a hacer el ridículo sin temer las consecuencias. Y ahí estaban. Lo peor de todo el universo, reunido en forma de cuatro idiotas. Un emo loco con complejo de mariposa, un travesti terrorista con un poco de retraso y Sakamoto. El último tenía demasiados problemas para poder enumerarlos.

Así que, aunque Gintoki no estaba feliz ante su extraño equipo, sabía que no podía conseguir algo mejor y que debía conformarse.

\- Hoy tenemos una misión importante - comenzó a explicar Gintoki - Y para cumplirla debemos usar lo que conseguí -

Los tres hombres miraron el saco negro que cada uno tenía en frente. Gintoki parecía haberse preparado realmente para ello.

\- ¿Un traje de combate? - preguntó Takasugi impresionado por primera vez

\- Cómo se esperaba de Kintoki - añadió Sakamoto impresionado

\- Podéis cambiaros antes de seguir con las instrucciones - explicó el dueño de la casa

Katsura fue el primero en ir al baño para cambiarse. Cuando salió lucía un disfraz de vampiro.

\- ¿Un vampiro? Prefería un disfraz de pirata - se quejó Katsura

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir buscando el one Park? Ya usaste tanto tu disfraz de pirata que le perdió la gracia - explicó Gintoki

\- Supongo que es mi turno - anunció Sakamoto con curiosidad por saber cuál sería su disfraz

Tatsuma tenía la esperanza de que fuese algo genial y poder así asustar a algunas personas y quien sabe, quizás después Mutsu le dijese lo atractivo que se veía en su disfraz de...

\- ¡¿Frankenstein?! - se quejó Sakamoto - No podré impresionar a nadie si soy un monstruo sin cerebro -

\- ¿Hay alguna diferencia al Sakamoto de siempre? - preguntó Katsura burlándose de su amigo

\- Te odio, sois crueles - se quejó Tatsuma

\- Es tu turno, enano - llamó Gintoki mientras le tiraba el saco a Takasugi

\- No pienso ponerme un estúpido traje - añadió el más bajo del grupo

\- No seas aguafiestas, busqué algo que fuese aceptable - explicó Gintoki, demostrando ser un buen amigo por una vez

\- Quiero Yakult para dos años - exigió Takasugi

\- Está bien - aceptó Sakata a regañadientes

Takasugi se dirigió al baño con su orgullo intacto y conservando su dignidad, sin tener idea alguna de que perdería ambas en unos minutos.

\- Esto se ve extraño - dijo Takasugi desde el baño

\- No seas cobarde, es algo fácil de usar - explicó Gintoki

Durante unos minutos hubo silencio, lo cual solo podía acabar significando una cosa, que algo estaba a punto de salir muy mal.

\- ¿Te burlas de mí? - preguntó Takasugi furioso

\- No seas tímido, solo es un simple disfraz de- comenzó a decir el yorozuya mientras abría la puerta del baño sin permiso

Aquellas imágenes jamás desaparecerían de la memoria de Gintoki. Da igual lo mucho que Takasugi lo golpease más tarde.

Tampoco desaparecerían las imágenes de las cámaras de Katsura y Sakamoto, pero Takasugi se encargaría de prenderle fuego más tarde... y a las cámaras también.

La situación actual parecía irreal. Takasugi se encontraba usando un uniforme rosa de enfermera, el cual era ridículamente corto y llevaba una venda rosa para taparse su ojo.

\- No olvidaré esto nunca - se burló Sakamoto sin poder parar de reír

\- Le contaré esta historia a mis hijos - siguió Katsura

\- Y yo me encargaré de que no tengas ninguno - amenazó Takasugi

\- ¿Cómo lo hará enfermera? - se burló Katsura

\- Estaba pensando en la eutanasia, porque dejarte vivir es un sufrimiento, sobretodo para mí - explicó Takasugi

Gintoki aprovechó la discusión para cambiarse. Su traje era de preso, lo que esperaba que diese lástima y lograse conseguir más dulces.

Al salir del baño, su casa parecía haber presenciado un apocalipsis Zombie. Sus muebles se encontraban tirados, cuadros destrozados y Gintoki casi sintió deseos de cantar el opening de Doraemon a toda voz, por el miedo al pensar en verdaderos fantasmas, pero al escuchar a sus amigos gritar en el salón, pudo controlarse.

\- ¿Qué demonios sucedió aquí? - preguntó Gintoki

Sakamoto se encontraba llorando en una esquina, con la mejilla roja por un gran golpe, seguro que de parte de Takasugi y de este no había rastro alguno.

Katsura estaba usando un sujetador con un par de frutas dentro. El hombre parecía demasiado feliz por ello y eso daba más miedo que cualquier otra cosa.

\- Quería obligar a Takasugi a ser una enfermera completa, pero él se negó y me obligó a usar el sujetador a mí, aunque debo decir que me queda muy bien ¿No crees? - preguntó Katsura muy emocionado

Gintoki sintió que era demasiado. Podría sobrevivir sin dulces, pero la situación era demasiado para el fan de lo dulce. Por eso mismo, decidió que podría hacerle una visita a Otose y quizás emborracharse hasta olvidarse de todo lo sucedido ese día, especialmente de su amigo con un traje rosa.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de Kabukicho, una joven se encontraba sorprendida, ya que, en lugar de un traje de enfermera rosa, acabó recibiendo uno de mariposa violeta.

\- Esto no es lo que pedí - dijo Kyuubei de mal humor

 **Fin**

* * *

Locuras de los cuatro locos xD


End file.
